Labyrinth: Sarah's Return
by x-bankotsu-luver-x
Summary: It's been ten years since Sarah summoned the Goblin King. But now, it's Toby. Sarah must take his place to save their sister, Samantha. Will Jareth even let her leave this time? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Labyrinth: Sarah's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, or any characters associated with The Labyrinth.

Also, rest in peace to the amazing David Bowie.

"Great. Another Obliette. Damn it, Hoggle." Sarah thought, kicking the dirt. She wondered how she could have gotten into this situation, again.

It'd been ten years since she first cisited Jareth's Labyrinth. Little Toby had spoken those fated words of their new little sister, Samantha. As expected, Jareth, the Goblin King, showed up and took her. Sarah had walked in just in time to go through the Labyrinth in Toby's place. After a bit of convincing, Jareth accepted. After all, the Labyrinth would have changed drastically after ten years.

Jareth looked forward to toying with her again. He did miss his dear Sarah. They had fallen for each other last time she was here, though he wouldn't admit it. But, he enjoyed watching her solve his Labyrinth. Maybe this time, she'd choose to stay.

Sarah managed to enter the Labyrinth and avoid the first Obliette. That is, until Hoggle found her. Poor guy, it wasn't his fault adn the Labyrinth confused him just as much as it did her. Really it wasn't his fault she was in this situation. Unfortunately, they fell into two diferent Obliettes. So here she was, stuck again. Oh, she hated Obliettes. That being said, they pale in comparison to the Bog of Eternal Stench. However, she was stuck and needed a way out. Quickly.

"Give up, Sarah." Oh, that familiar voice. "My Labyrinth has changed, in the years. You'll never find your way through." Jareth appeared before Sarah. She met his eyes, defiance burning in her chest.

"There's a problem with your theory, your Highness." she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She walked closer, leaning to his ear. "You said that last time." she whispered, and turned to continue trying to find a door. Jareth tried not to smile, but couldn't realy help it. Confidance was radiating off of her.

"Sarah, what if we make a deal?" Jareth asked. Sarah spun around to look at him, suspicion all over her face.

"What?" she asked. He smiled a soft smile.

"A new deal. I'll return the baby, _if_ you agree to stay with me. Be my queen."

"Stay...Be queen? Wha-Are you insane!?" she yelled out.

"Well, most likely. I mean, it's hard not to. But if I had you, if we had each other, it could be more sane. Just...just fear me. Love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave." He told her. But this time, she thought he sounded more sincere. And she couldn't help but laught at what he said. She couldn't deny he had a sense of humor.

"You promise Samantha will be returned home to my parents? And she'll be safe?" Sarah asked. Jareth nodded, a sincere smile on his lips.

"I promise, Sarah, she will be returned to your parents home safe and sound." He promised, hands in the air.

Sarah stood there, contemplating.


	2. Chapter 2

Labyrinth: Sarah's Return

Chapter 2

Sarah stood there, contemplating. Could she really do this? Leave her family? But Samantha would be safe. And Toby.

Jareth watched her. Watched as every emotion and thought flitted across her face. He almost couldn't bear it. Almost told her time was up. Almost left. Almost.

"Yes." Sarah finally said. Jareth stumbled a second. "Yes. I'll stay with you." Sarah announced. In the blink of an eye, they were at the castle in the centre of the Labyrinth. There was Samantha, sitting on Jareths throne.

"Sammy!" Sarah yelled, running to the throne and picking up her baby sister. Another one almost lost to the Goblin King. Jareth let her stand there and hold Samantha for a while. After all, it was very unlikely that Sarah would ever see her again.

"Are you ready, Sarah?" he asked finally, quietly. Sarah looked at him, tears in her eyes. Maybe he couldn't do this to her. But she walked over to him, Samantha in her hands and nodded.

There they were, back in her parents bedroom. Toby was sleeping on their bed. Sarah lay Samantha down in her crib, and gave her a kiss. She walked to the bed and sat down next to Toby. She brushed his blonde hair out of his face gently.

Slowly, his eyes opened. He looked at Sarah, and hugged her tightly.

"Sarah! I thought I wasn't gonna see you again! Did you get Samantha?" he asked. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, I got Samantha. I made a deal with the Goblin King, Jareth. I told him I'd stay with him if he returned Samantha home. So, it's time for me to hold up my end of the bargain. And leave with him. I love you Toby, so very much." She answered, wrapping him in a hug.

"But will I ever see you again?" Toby asked. Sarah teared up, close to breaking.

"Sure you will. Just dream of me. Of the city. You've been there before, long ago." she answered. "Here." she got up and walked to her room. When she returned, she had a book in her hand. She sat next to Toby again.

"This is called The Labyrinth. I've read this so many times. It's kind of what originally got us to the Goblin City. It was because of this book, that I even had any knowledge of any of it. When you have this book, and you read it, I'll be right there beside you. And Samantha. I'll always be here with you. I promise." She said, handing him the book. He flipped through it and looked at Jareth.

"She'll be safe?" he asked. Jaret looked at him with slight surprise before answering.

"Completely." He replied. Toby nodded.

"Well, a deal's a deal, then. I love you, Sarah. Have fun and think of us. We'll miss you." He hugged Sarah again.

"I'll miss you all, too." she replied. she walked to Samantha and gave her another kiss before walking over to Jareth and nodding. She looked back at Toby and smiled before her and Jareth disappeared.

* * *

Hi everyone. I know it's been a long time since I posted for this story. I could have sworn I posted this last chapter, but I guess I didn't. So here it is, enjoy.


End file.
